1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tailstock device for a lathe, more particularly to a tailstock device which has a rotary hub mount for mounting two holders that are used to selectively hold a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional machine lathe is shown to include a tailstock 12 which is driven by a servomotor 13 to slide on a lathe bed 11 in a longitudinal direction (X) relative to a spindle and to clamp and center a free end of a workpiece (not shown). While the tailstock is disposed to apply a holding force along the longitudinal direction (X) to a workpiece, the tailstock 12 is merely suitable for a workpiece that is elongated in shape or of small diameter. Additionally, the angle and position of a workpiece to be worked are not adjustable, so that the machine lathe provided with the tailstock 12 can not be adapted to perform complicated sequential motions.